1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for baling crushable objects such as plastic receptacles, and more particularly to an assembly for perforating, crushing and baling crushable objects into bales of a predetermined configuration. The present invention has particular utility for plastic containers, but it also has utility for other items, e.g. aluminum and paper containers.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In recent years, the waste disposal and recycling industries have experienced tremendous growth. This growth has produced a wide variety of flattener/perforators and balers for reducing the volume of items such as aluminum cans, plastic containers, and cardboard boxes and facilitating the handling and transportation of those items.
The prior flattener/perforators and balers suffer many disadvantages. Some have complex constructions. Others have massive configurations which require large spaces for their installation and operation. Accordingly, manufacturing these prior devices requires unnecessary expense. Operating many of these devices involves labor-intensive, and thus expensive, methods and procedures.
The assembly of the present invention avoids the disadvantages of the prior art devices. It provides a simple, integrated system which quickly and efficiently perforates, crushes, and bales crushable objects. It provides a construction which greatly minimizes the expense of manufacture and assembly. It also minimizes the expense of operation.